


The Woman I Truly Loved

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Helen/Danielle Series [4]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: This story is from Tommy Lynley's POV./
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Series: Helen/Danielle Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039
Kudos: 1





	1. Marital Difficulties

Helen and I had been married for seven months, yet it was never marital bliss.

We had arguements about work and sometimes, she hated it when I would leave to help with a case.

"I'm sorry but I'm needed." I said to Helen, as she walked upstairs.

I left the house and went to pick up Barbara from her flat. We arrived at work and my phone bleeped, it was a text from Helen.

However, I didn't reply as I was in the CEO'S office and were talking about a case. I threw my head back, when the boss said that a child had been murdered.

"What about social services, sir?" I asked him as I fought back the tears.

"The child was taken into the care, but the courts kept on awarding the mother custody and then one day a dog walker found the child's body in a Forrest." He responded.

I nodded, then Barbara and I were partnered together and we were the best duo ever.

Barbara and I have been friends, since we were kids and we went continued to be friends. We joined the police force at the same time and both our exams together.

All of a sudden, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Barbara, as she clicked her fingers and saying;

"Earth to Tommy! Sir?"

"Eh what!" I responded, "Sorry Barbara, I was lost in thought."

She just smiled at me, "So I saw sir."


	2. Arguing

It was eight thirty in the morning, I woke up in my car and had a banging headache.

I went into the house and soon Helen shouted from the kitchen;

"Good morning Tommy!" 

I walked through to the kitchen and responded;

"I ain't deaf Helen, and I do have a headache."

As I reached for the paracetamol and grabbed a glass of water, I took the paracetamol.

"I just making sure that you heard me, nothing wrong with that." Helen replied.

"There is when I have a headache." I responded as I rubbed my forehead.

She scoffed at me.

"What was that for?" I said demanding an explanation.

"It's what you get for sleeping on a couch. There is a bed in our room, I wouldn't have minded." She said while reading the paper 

I glared at her; "I would rather sleep in the spare bedroom than with you."

Just then, Helen three the newspaper at me and went upstairs.

Instead of staying at home and being with her, I left for work and picked up Barbara from her flat;

"Good morning sir!" Barbara said to me.

"Good morning to you too Havers." I responded with a smile.

I had all the time and the smiles for Barbara, she knew me better than anyone and I enjoyed her company.

We arrived at work and walked to our department, I received a text from Helen but I didn't reply.

Anyway, after solving a case, we decided to celebrate and I turned my phone on silent. I bought Barbara a pint and we talked as the music played over us.

At around two thirty (the following morning), I drove her home and said goodnight, then I went home and upto bed.

I locked up the house and went to bed, I went into the bedroom and Helen wasn't there. So I went into the spare room and found her asleep in the bed.

However, she woke up and saw me;

"Please come and stay with me?" She said as I just turned and walked out of the room.

Four months ago, there was an armed robbery and Helen was shot in her stomach, (as the result), we lost our child and ever since then I blamed Helen for it.

Sometimes, I couldn't bare to be with her and I often stayed out with Barbara. I even dived into work and only stayed with Helen at the hospital twice.

I got a bath and then climbed into bed, I laid awake thinking to myself and all the reasons why I even contemplate staying with her.

Eventually, I fell asleep and woke up at nine thirty that morning.


	3. Going To See Helen

It was nine weeks later, we had a case that involved a traumatized woman.

So I went to see Helen (for help), as I approached the receptionist I told her who I was;

"Hi I'm Detective Inspector Lynley, I'm here to see Dr Lynley!" 

She looked at me;

"I'm sorry, but Dr Lynley has requested that she is not to be disturbed during her counseling session. She gave strict instructions that she did not want to be disturbed by you."

I was livid, "Tell her I want to see her now. It's important." I said as she rang Helen's office.

"Hi, Dr Lynley I am sorry to disturb you, but your husband is requesting to see you." She relayed as I watched.

"Yes, I have told him that but he isn't budging. Ok no worries Dr Lynley."

I was impatient, "Well what did she say?"

"Don't worry, Detective Inspector, your wife is on her way down." The receptionist replied.

I sat down and waited for her, a few minutes later I saw Helen;

"What do you want Detective Inspector Lynley?" Helen asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's Tommy." I responded.

She sighed at me, "We are at work Detective Inspector and we are to be professional. Now what do you want?"

"I need your help Helen, we have a traumatized woman and she won't speak to us." I said to her.

"How interesting? You want me to abandon my client to help you. It's all ok now isn't it? I barely get your attention at home and now there is a case, I'm suddenly your number one priority. Where was you Detective Inspector (four months ago), when I needed you?" Helen responded.

I looked down at the floor, "If you don't want to help that's fine. I will get someone else."

"Fine. Oh and by the way, when I have strict instructions to not be disturbed by you, please listen next time." Helen replied as she walked off.

I just stormed off and drove back to work, then after having a coffee, I went into the interview room with Barbara;

"We can help you, all you have to do is tell us what happened." I said to the woman who just clamped back up.

"What about Dr Lynley, Sir?" Barbara asked me.

I shook my head, "She isn't interested, Havers. I went to see her and she was with a client."

She nodded at me, "Well we do need her attention on this case sir!"

"I know Havers, I will go back and get her." I responded.

Barbara pulled a face.

"What's that face for?" I asked her.

"Just be careful what you say sir." She replied and then I realised.

"Shit..Yeah sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Barbara just smiled at me. I liked Barbara, she was never afraid to pull up on something and she wasn't shy about telling me either.

After dinner, I went back to see Helen and this time she wasn't at work;

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr Lynley!" I said to the receptionist.

He looked at me, "I'm sorry Detective Inspector Lynley, but your wife isn't here. She left work at round twelve thirty-five."

"Do you know where she went?" I responded.

He shook his head, "No I don't, she maybe at home!"

"Thanks." I replied and then I went home but the house was quiet.

I walked through to the kitchen and found Helen unconscious, she had cut her wrists and I picked her up and went straight to the hospital.

However (upon my arrival), Helen was rushed into emergency surgery. Then my phone rang and I went to work;

"Ok I will be right there, Havers."

A few hours later, the doctor rang me and said that Helen was fine and she was calling for me;

"I'm sorry but I am in the middle of a case right now, I will be there a little later."

After hanging up, I did the case and solved it, then I treated Barbara to a celebratory drink.


	4. Working A Case In San Francisco

I had just returned from an interview, when our boss came in and told me about a case in San Francisco.

"Ok sir." I said as I wasn't happy. I went home and Helen was there.

"What's wrong with you?" Helen asked me.

"I have to go to San Francisco and I don't know how long I will be gone." I responded.

Helen kept reading, "Well look at it this way, you get a break."

"Yeah from you. Your too needy and clingy!" I said to her.

"Thanks Tommy, that really hurts and it's truth. But I am not needy or clingy, I just want you to comfort me and consider that I have feelings too." She responded to me.

I wasn't happy, "It's you, I can't get five minutes and you want my attention all the time."

She shouted at me;

"YOUR attention is on your work and Barbara, I have to fight for your attention, but then I don't get that do I because you would rather be with Barbara."

So I replied;

"Leave Barbara out of this and you know what, I blame you for my child's death. If you had just taken maternity leave then my child would be still alive."

I saw Helen's face drop, "You don't mean that." She said as I looked at her.

"Yeah I do mean it. You are stubborn and only do what you want, now my child is dead." I said to her.

Helen got up and walked to the stairs, "Just go to San Francisco, I don't give a shit."

I watched as she ran upstairs, then I walked upstairs and packed a suitcase, afterwards I texted Barbara and then left the house.

Just as I came out of the bedroom, I heard Helen sobbing but I left her alone and drove to Barbara's house.

I drove us to San Francisco, as Barbara slept through the journey.


	5. Arriving At San Francisco

After a five hour drive, I pulled up at the San Francisco hotel and booked us in.

"Barbara, it's time to wake up." I said as I gently woke her.

A few minutes later, she woke up and saw me, "How long was I out (tired / or asleep) Sir?" She asked me.

"About five hours. I have booked us in and we have a twin room, as it was the only one they had left." I said as she smiled at me.

We put our suitcases in the room and I let Barbara have a shower first, as she got dressed, I got in the shower and got dressed.

Then I drove us to the police station, we met up with the boss and talked;

"It's so good to see you Detective Inspector and Detective Sergeant Havers nice to meet you. Tommy has told me a lot about you." He said as Barbara smiled at him.

"All bad I hope, sir!" She said teasing me.

After the catch up, we spoke about the case and learned that the mother was a drug addict. She would often leave the little girl on her own and the grandmother would find her.

"So we know that the grandmother has applied for custody of her granddaughter, but what about the girl's father?" I said to him.

"He was murdered by the mother of his child, the case went to court but she pleaded that she was innocent and the judge ruled in her favour." He said.

"But surely sir, if she killed him then, where is the evidence?" Barbara asked him.

He looked at her (with much sorry in his eyes), "According to the police they had no outstanding evidence to say that she was guilty of murder."

I nodded to him, "Then let's find the evidence of murder, as we find evidence of drug abuse in the home." I replied as he smiled at me.


	6. Finding The Evidence

Two weeks later, I found the evidence that we needed for the drug abuse;

"Havers, look what I found?" I said to her.

Barbara looked it, "Cocaine and a liquid form of Heroin sir!"

I nodded at her, "Yep, let's get an arrest warrant and we will tell the boss."

"Yes sir." Barbara responded as we walked to see the boss.

He listened to us and got the arrest warrant, just as we walked back, a young man approached us;

"Sorry Detective Inspector and Detective Sergeant, but I have just found this email and I wondered if you would like to see it." He said as we smiled softly.

I took the piece of paper and looked at it, "Wow, now that makes perfect sense."

"What is it sir?" Barbara asked me.

I showed the email and she was shocked, "Well that does make sense sir."

Then I turned on my heel and knocked on the door, "Sir, we have just found this email and it does reveal a lot sir."

I said as I handed him the piece of paper, "Ok Lynley, get a team organised and get that place searched please? The evidence is there and we need it."

I nodded and then got a team together, they searched the area and showed me the evidence.

"Havers, please let the boss know that we have found the evidence we need to prove she murdered her husband." I asked her as she took her phone and phoned him.

However, we drove to the woman's house and I arrested her for drug abuse and first degree murder.

We took her back to the station and booked her in, then we went to our office and typed up the report.

"Great work today Lynley and Havers." The boss says as we smiled.

"No worries sir. We were happy to help." I responded.


	7. Returning Home

After waking up early, I turned over and saw Barbara fast asleep.

She was beautiful and she could light up my world with a single smile. I got up and went to the bathroom, then I returned and leaned over to kiss Barbara's cheek.

"It's time to wake up beautiful." I said as she turned to face me.

"We are going home today, sir!" She replied to me.

I smiled at her, "Yes we are Havers. Your so beautiful even when you are sleeping." I said to her.

She got up and kissed my cheek, then she left the bed and went to the bathroom.

We got dressed, then we put the suitcases in the boot and I drove us home.

Barbara fell asleep in the seat and I pulled over for a pee, however Barbara woke up and went into the bush to do her business.

A few minutes later, she returned and then I set off driving again.

At one thirty pm, I pulled up at Barbara's flat and she woke up;

"Come in sir?" She said to me.

I smiled and got her suitcase out of my boot, she made us a coffee and talked about the case.

Soon I left her flat, "Now I have to go home and put my dirty clothes in the washer."

After arriving home, I put my clothes in the washer and set them off, I informed my boss that we were back and he was pleased.


	8. Letting Helen Go

It was a couple of days later, Helen had stayed out all night and I tried getting a hold of her.

I had just got her voicemail service, when she unlocked the front door and came in;

"I have been trying to get a hold of you!" I said to her as she looked down.

"Yeah I know. I am not staying, I am applying for a divorce and then I am packing my stuff and leaving." She said as I was shocked.

"I don't want to end our marriage, Helen." I responded to her.

She took the rings off her finger and placed them on the coffee table, "There isn't anything left to fight for Tommy."

I watched as she sprinted upstairs and I heard her packing her stuff up and she put it in her boot.

However I got the vase and went to give it to her;

"Here you can have this."

"No thank you, you keep it." With that she got in her car and drove off.

A few hours later, I got a text from Helen with our divorce meeting date.

I drank the bottle of whiskey and threw the vase at the wall, (for some reason), I viewed that vase as a curse from my hateful mother.


	9. My Cuppeance

After the divorce meeting, I soon realized just how neglectful I had been with Helen.

I became really upset and depressed, I realised that my world had crashed down on me and just how much my neglection had hurt Helen.

However, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank it, then I looked at the wedding photograph of me and Helen. 

My heart hurt even more, I hadn't realised (at the time) just how much I was blinded by grief and how I had pushed Helen away.

"I'm sorry Helen." I cried as I laid on the bed. I didn't realize what I had until I had lost it, but then I realized that Helen was right all along.

I quickly realised, that I was in love with Barbara and that being married to Helen didn't help me.

Four months later:

It had been (roughly) four months, since I went into work and no one had seen me at all. However, I was asleep when Barbara popped round to see me.

I told her everything that had happened, though at first, I kept quiet about my feelings for her.

After my bath, I went downstairs and it was clean and tidy. Barbara had cleaned up the house, I was massively impressed (as her flat isn't as tidy as mine).

"Thank you Barbara, but you didn't need to clean it up." I said as she smiled.

"I know Tommy, but you was there for me when I needed you and now I want to be here to help you." She replied calmly.

As the months pass, I had paid a visit to Helen and learned that she was in a relationship with Danielle, they even have a daughter together.

For the first time (in a long time), Helen and I had actually managed to have a civil conversation without arguing;

"I want you to know Helen, that I didn't mean what I said. I don't blame you for our child dying, no one knew that robbery would take place." I said to her and then she came over to me and we shared a hug.

Helen and I soon found that we got along better as friends, than we did as a married couple. I even promised to be there for her if she ever needed a friend.

As I left their house, I witnessed them playing with Grace and it made me smile;

"Maybe my happiness is with Barbara, just like Helen's happiness is with Danielle." I closed the front door and walked to my car.

I decided that I should tell Barbara about my feelings for her and I drove to work.


	10. Our First Kiss

As I walked into work that morning, I waited for Barbara to arrive.

I closed the blinds (all but one), then I heard Barbara come in;

Sounding as serious as I could, "Havers, a word now!"

I hid behind the door and when she came in, I closed the door and the blinds. She turned round and saw me;

"Have I upset you sir?" She asked me as I walked over to her.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately, she responded to me and we wrapped our arms around each other.

Afterwards, we sat on my sofa in the office and I told her how I felt about her.

"Will you be my girlfriend please Barbara?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "Yes Tommy, I will be your girlfriend."

We kissed again and then after work, we went to her house and packed up her stuff. She informed the people that she was moving in with me.

Our first night together was blissful and we made love three times, "I love you Barbara?"

"I love you too Tommy." She responded to me.

We settled down for the night and fell asleep, I was finally happy with Barbara, I was thankful to Helen for helping me to realise it and the divorce was the key to accepting my feelings for Barbara.


	11. Announcement

It's two months later and I couldn't be happier.

I was head over heels for Barbara and she loved me back, I did her breakfast in bed as it was our day off.

(For the past couple of weeks), Barbara had been poorly, she couldn't keep anything down and today I thought maybe try some dry toast.

As I woke her that morning, she her head on my shoulder;

"I don't want anything to eat babe." She said as I tried to encourage her to try.

"Come on baby, just one bite for me, please." I asked her.

Reluctantly, she agreed and took a bite from the dry toast. I ate my toast, then I poured us some tea.

Funny enough, Barbara managed to keep it down and she was ok for the rest of the day.

We went to the doctors for a routine check up, however we got some very (I mean very) surprising news.

The GP called us in and spoke to us, "Well Mr Lynley and Miss Havers, I believe congratulations are in order."

We were stunned but very excited indeed;

"Pregnant Barbara." I said as she smiled at me.

"Yep, I love you Tommy Lynley." She responded.

I smiled at her, "I love you too Barbara Havers."

We went home and celebrated, we decorated the spare bedroom turning it into a nursery ready.

I decided to wait til I told Helen, we had already decided to informour colleagues.

Two weeks later, we returned to work and decided to tell everyone our exciting news;

"Can I have everyone's attention please, we would like to announce to you all that Barbara is expecting our first child together. We are very happy indeed." I said to them all.

Then the whole team went into uproar as they cheered and clapped us. Barbara and I just hugged each other and I kissed her head.


	12. Marrying Barbara

Two weeks ago, I proposed to Barbara and she said yes.

We decided on a low-key casual wedding, however though, we didn't invite many people (just our closest friends).

Also, we decided to have a cowboy themed wedding. Barbara was eight weeks pregnant and was barely showing, so we were glad to keep the pregnancy under wraps.

(As a favour), I asked my best friend Winston to be my best man and he gladly accepted. A couple of days later, I was out shopping when I saw Danielle and Helen (out with Grace).

I watched as they laughed and giggled at each other, I could never remember when I made Helen that happy.

However, I walked past them and Helen spotted me;

"Where are you sneaking off too?" She asked me as I turned round.

"Oh hello you two, sorry I didn't see you there. Me, sneaking off somewhere why I don't ever claim to know really." I responded.

Helen raised an eyebrow, "How are you anyway Tommy?"

"Ok thanks, just shopping and taking Barbara out for a pint later." I wanted to burst out and tell them that Barbara and I were marrying but I didn't.

However, Danielle noticed my behaviour, "hm odd."

"What is Danielle?" I asked her softly.

"Nothing, we will let you go." She responded as Helen looked at her.

I walked off (after smiling at them), I looked back and saw Danielle whispering in Helen's ear, then they walked off smiling.

After the shopping was done, I went to the til and was behind Danielle and Helen;

"Hello again." I said as Helen turned her head.

"Why Detective Inspector, are you following us?" Danielle teased a little.

I giggled, "No of course not, Danielle I wouldn't do that." I responded.

As I waited, I saw how much of team Danielle and Helen were together. They each knew what to do and then they left, I paid for the shopping and went to my car.

I drove home and put the stuff away, then I took Barbara for the drink that I owed her;

"Guess who I bumped into today?" I said to her.

"Who sir?" She responded.

I looked at her, "Helen and Danielle, they were shopping with Grace. They look so good as a team together, Helen held Grace in her arms and then Helen paid for the shopping as Danielle held Grace."

Barbara pulled a smile, "Wow, we are a team sir."

"I know we are Havers, besides I can't remember when I ever made Helen that happy (not like Danielle has made her happy). I said back.

We smiled at each other and then we left the pub and went home.

Three weeks later, Barbara and I married in a small ceremony and we went on our honeymoon.


	13. Treating Danielle To A Birthday Meal

Barbara was now six months pregnant and our healthy baby boy was growing nicely, I also heard from Helen that it was Danielle's birthday the following morning.

We had a chat and (together), we decided to treat Danielle to a birthday meal. I texted Helen;

"I'm treating Danielle to a birthday meal, she needs us as friends at the moment. Please don't tell Danielle."

A few moment later, I got a text from Helen;

"Ok Tommy, my lips are sealed."

I looked at Barbara, "I want Helen to know about us and I know about her and Danielle."

Barbara nodded, "It's ok babe, you just needed that extra time to be with me, just like Helen needed that extra time to be with Danielle."

I smiled at her, "I am happy to be friends with Helen, it's better to be friends and we get on so much better."

We kissed passionately and then got ready for the meal, I drove us there to the restaurant.

Just seconds later, I got a text from Helen;

"Here with Danielle and Grace."

I smiled at the text, then I saw them walk in with Grace (who was walking), however she ran to Barbara;

"Auntie Barbara and Uncle Tommy." She said as I picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

"Happy birthday Danielle." I said to her as she smiled.

"Thank you Tommy." Danielle replied.

I held the seats out for Danielle and Helen, they sat down and then Barbara came back with Grace in her arms.

"Danielle, you can have what you want as I am paying but there is no limit ok." I said to her as Helen smiled.

"Also, Helen that does apply to you too and Grace can have what she wants." I said to them

After ordering the meals, I shared a laugh with Danielle and Helen.

Then the meals came and we all tucked in, even Grace ate her tea nicely, Danielle and Helen had already informed that Grace wasn't a big eater.

"Did you enjoy that Grace?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Yes uncle Tommy and thank you." Grace replied.

I smiled, "Your welcome Sweetheart."

After tea and pudding, we all went upstairs to the play area and let Grace play for a bit. I got her some orange juice.

"Oh before we forget Danielle, here is a birthday card from me, Barbara and the little one." I said handing her a birthday card.

Helen had clicked on to what I was on about, "No!"

Barbara confirmed the news, "It's true Helen, I'm six months pregnant and we are married." She stood up and revealed her baby bump.

Danielle and Helen smiled at each other, they were happy for us.

At eleven thirty that evening, we all left as Grace had fell asleep on Danielle.

As we walked to the car, Helen gently took Grace from Danielle's arms and put her in her carseat.

We said goodnight and then I drove us home, after locking up the house we had a bath and then climbed into bed, we fell asleep.


	14. Barbara Gives Birth

It was the morning of Winston's funeral, he was killed protecting Barbara from an oncoming bullet and died straight away.

Anyway, Barbara had been cramping really bad and she was due to give birth anyday now.

I was worried about her, so I kept an eye on her and she was snappier than usual.

"When we have been to Winston's funeral, I am taking you to hospital ok babe?" I said to her 

She nodded at me.

However, the cramping got worse and I decided to take her to the hospital;

"Come on let's get you to the hospital babe." I helped her to walk to my car and then her waters broke.

"I think I am in labor, Tommy." Barbara said to me.

I opened my car door and strapped her in, then I got into the driver's seat and sped to the hospital.

Two minutes later, I arrived at the hospital and luckily, two doctors were already outside;

"Please help me, my wife is in labor."

One went to get a bed and the other came with me to help Barbara to walk, after helping her onto the bed she was wheeled into a private room.

"Ok Mrs Havers, you are ten cm dilated and the head is beginning to crown. So I need you to push ok." The doctor said.

Barbara pushed the baby's head out and then she did one more push and the baby was born, he was beautiful.

Then the doctor handed him to Barbara, "Oh my, he is gorgeous."

"He is, our little bundle of joy." I took a picture of the three of us and sent it to Helen with the caption;

"Meet our baby boy, Winston Daniel Tommy Lynley."

A few minutes later, Helen texted me back, "Congratulations to you both and he is beautiful."

I smiled at the text.

A few days later, we got to take Winston home and he was an easy baby. He only cried when he wanted a cuddle or to be fed, and he slept through the night too.


	15. A New Challenge

Since Winston was born (three months ago), it has been a challenge for us as parents and we enjoyed being parents.

He was a happy baby and always smiling, as we sat on the floor with him, I placed him on a cushion and he fell asleep.

"It's a challenge isn't it babe?" I said to Barbara who just smiled.

"Yeah, but it's a challenge that we are experiencing together baby." She replied.

Barbara was right, "It's just that Danielle and Helen make it look so easy with Grace."

She giggled at me, "I know babe, but we will be fine. Besides if we need tips, then we know who to go too."

I nodded at her, then Winston woke up and I put Tom and Jerry on, which he giggled at. I made us dinner and prepared a bottle of milk for Winston.

Then I returned to the living room and Barbara was holding Winston, showering him with kisses as he smiled.

Barbara fed Winston as we ate our dinner, then I gently placed him on the cushion and he rolled over.

We just smiled at him, as he began to lift himself up and smile at us.


	16. Winston's First Birthday

It was two weeks til Winston's first birthday and we were excited. Grace was now two year old and she was very protective of Winston.

We invited Grace to the party along with Danielle and Helen, we didn't invite many people as we wanted it to be a small get to together.

On the morning of his first birthday, we set up the living room and then Winston woke up calling us;

"Mommy, daddy." He said as Barbara ran up to get him.

A few minutes later, she came downstairs with Winston and he smiled at his presents. Barbara puts him down and he runs to his presents (smiling).

However, a few hours later, there is a knock at the door and I answered it;

"Hello, Winston Auntie Helen and Auntie Danielle is here to see you." I called to him.

Winston came running through, "Auntie Danielle." He said as she picked him up and then I invited them in.

Barbara came back through from the kitchen, Danielle passed Winston to Barbara as he wanted a cuddle with mommy.

"Happy birthday Winston." Grace said as she she handed him a birthday card and a present.

He said thank you and they went off and played together quietly, they even watched cartoons and we heard them giggling.

At half past six that evening, Danielle and Helen left with Grace, and Winston yawned as Barbara put him in the bath.

Then we read to him and left him with his bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate and his cartoons.

After having sex, we checked on Winston and he was fast asleep. Then we went to bed and fell asleep.


	17. Family Day Out

As it was the weekend, we decided that we would spend the day with Danielle and Helen along with Grace.

Winston was excited, we got him dressed and then I put him in his carseat and then I drove us to the park.

A few minutes later, we saw Danielle and Helen turn up with Grace, they went off and played together on the slide.

"So how are you both?" I asked them as they smiled a little.

"Not good, we have been barely sleeping Tommy." Helen replied as she yawned.

I wondered what was wrong, "Is Grace ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is fine. Danielle has been having recurring nightmares, about David." Helen responded.

"I'm sorry, what I can do is keep an eye out for him Helen?" I replied as she nodded.

"That would help, thanks Tommy. He is still in prison, but Danielle was reunited with her ex-sister-in-law Helen Kirk but for some reason, she doesn't trust her ex-sister-in-law." 

She responded as Danielle rested her head in Helen's shoulder, Helen wouldn't leave Danielle alone and I put out a cautionary wanted poster for David.

The rest of the day passed as a blur, but we helped Danielle and Helen through it.

Then Helen drove them home and she texted me to tell they were ok;

"Back home safe and sound." Helen said in the text.

So I replied back, "Ok, be safe both of you and if either of you need me please text me."

"Will do thanks Tommy." Helen texted back.

Barbara and I put Winston to bed, then we settled down to bed.


	18. New Murder

The eight am wake up call:

It was around eight am in the morning, when I was woken up by my phone ringing and Barbara was still fast asleep.

I gently lifted my arm up and reached for my phone and answered it;

"DI Lynley?" I said as Barbara stirred.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, tell them to leave us alone." Barbara responded cutely as she turned over and I sat up.

"Yes, well what else can I do....*pauses,*....Oh my word. Yes we will be right there." I hung up and woke Barbara up.

"Babe, there has been a murder and the FBI are asking for us." I said to her.

Barbara woke up and went into the bathroom;

"What about Winston babe?" She asked from the bathroom.

"I'm just ringing Helen now babe." I responded as I dialled Helen's number.

*The ringing tone*

"Hi Helen, is there any chance you and Danielle can watch Winston today please? I know it's short notice but we are currently only having you two to watch him." I waited for a reply.

Helen sighed, "Well good morning to you too Tommy, how are you today. Yeah sure, I'll be waiting and then Winston can watch cartoons with Grace."

I smiled softly, "Thanks Helen, I will be there soon."

"Ok see you soon." Helen replied.

Afterwards, I woke up Winston and he wasn't happy;

"Auntie Helen and Auntie Danielle are going to look after you today." I said to him as he became grumpy.

Then I put him in the car seat and drove to Helen and Danielle's house, I got Winston out of his car seat and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Helen answered the door;

"I am sorry Helen, there was a murder and the FBI are requesting us to solve the case." I said to her as she picked up Winston.

"It's fine Tommy, I will put Winston with Grace and if he falls asleep it will be ok." Helen responded.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Helen, bye Winston." He just hid his face as he was tired.

"Oh dear, someone doesn't like you today." Helen teased a little.

"I know, I didn't want to wake up but I had to get him dressed so." I said before kissing his head softly.

I left and got in my car, I drove us to work and when we got there it was a mad house.

The boss and the FBI Special Agents were arguing on who had what jurisdiction in what part of the case;

"Enough!! Now if we going to work together then we must learn to talk and listen to each other. There is no point of us arguing (amongst ourselves), because we are not going to get anywhere." 

I said as silence sit the station.

"Now one at a time, please tell me (without interrupting or shouting), what is going on?"

As we sat down and listened, I drank my coffee and listened. After that was done, I split my team and the FBI Special Agents into groups and tasked them with a job.

However, I went into my office and grabbed two paracetamol from my drawer;

"May I have two please sir?" Barbara asked me.

"Sure Havers." I responded as I handed her the packet and she took two out.

We both had a headache and the arguments didn't help much either. Nethertheless, we worked together and solved the case.

Later that evening, I drove us to Helen and Danielle's house to pick up Winston. Barbara knocked on the door but got no response.

I rang Helen, *the ringing tone*

"Hi Tommy." Helen said as I was relieved.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

Helen went outside, "I'm at the bowling alley with Danielle and the kids. Winston wanted to do some bowling and I did text you to let you know Tommy." 

I pulled my phone away from my eye and looked at my recent message, I smiled and put the back to my ear;

"Yes you did, my bad Helen. We will be there soon and I swiped the text away not realising." I responded.

"No worries Tommy, see you soon." She said.

I hung up and told Barbara;

"They are at the bowling alley with the kids babe." I said as Barbara giggled.

"Ok let's go, I was getting worried babe." She replied.

I smiled, "It was my fault babe, I swiped the message to dismiss it not realising."

She laughed, "You stupid prune."

"I love you too baby." I responded laughing, then I drove us to the bowling alley, I signed us in and paid for two sets of bowling shoes.

"There they are Tommy." Barbara said as she pointed to Winston.

We smiled when he scored a strike;

"Well done Winston." I said as he saw me and ran over to me.

"Daddy." He said as I scooped him up and cuddled him.

Then we sat down with Danielle and Helen;

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked them.

Helen shook her head, "No, we are going to take them for tea after this Tommy."

I smiled, "Did Winston fall asleep after I left then?"

"Yeah he did, him and Grace stayed asleep until at least eleven thirty or eleven thirty-five. But they had dinner and then they both wanted to do some bowling." Helen responded.

"Bless them, I am sorry I swiped the message to dismiss it not realising. It's been a hell of a day today but we got through it." I said.

Danielle and Helen just smiled at me, then after the kids were done with bowling, we took them Macdonalds and they were as good as gold.


	19. Walking Danielle Down The Aisle

It was a couple of months later, when we were informed by Danielle and Helen of their good news.

Helen popped the question to Danielle (on Danielle's birthday), we popped in to see them and I offered Danielle something;

"You can say no Danielle, but I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle to Helen? I'm not trying to replace your dad or anything..." He said before Danielle put her finger on his lips (mainly to shut him up), as Barbara just giggled.

"Thank you Tommy, and I would be honoured if you could walk me down the aisle to Helen." Danielle replied as they smiled at each other and then hugged each other.

However, we decided to have Grace as a bridesmaid and Winston Lynley as a page boy.

The Wedding Day:

It's the morning of the wedding, Helen had stayed the night at mine and Barbara's house. As I woke up that morning, I saw her sat outside in the back garden, as I went to join her and we shared a heart to heart (for the first time);

"Nerves?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"A bit. It just seems as though it was meant to be with me and Danielle, everything we went through separately and then with what happened with Grace, it's like it has just made us stronger as women and as a couple." Helen responded as I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe with what we went through as a couple, just wasn't meant to be." I replied softly.

She nodded in agreement, "But I do believe that it did make us stronger friends. I just wish that neither of us had lost our child."

For the first time, I pulled her into my arms and comforted her;

"Hey, neither of us were to blame for that Helen. I know I blamed you and I was wrong to do that, my judgement was clouded by grief and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Helen." I said as Helen wrapped her arms around me, even though we lost our baby, we still felt a connection between us but we stayed as friends.

I was happy with Barbara and Helen was happy with Danielle, as we broke apart, I wiped her eyes gently;

"I'm sorry, I guess I needed that." Helen stated as I reached into my pocket and took a tissue out, handing it to her, as I smiled;

"We all need a cry Helen, it helps us to deal with things. Ever since we divorced, it made me realise just how neglectful and hurtful I had been towards you. I left you alone, when you needed me, and Barbara helped me through it and I swore from that moment on, that if you ever needed me as a friend I would be there straight away and that goes for Danielle too." I replied.

Helen smiled a little, "Thank you, I will be here for you too and Barbara. Maybe, we should have stayed friends in the first place eh." Helen responded jokingly.

"Yeah I agree. The way I see it now is that we were friends who fell in love and married, but we drifted apart and it ended with the loss of our child. But now we are friends again and that is the way we should have been." I responded.

We smiled at each other and then I got ready, as I went to Helen and Danielle's house. As Helen waited with Jac at the altar, I said to Danielle;

"No matter what happens, your father will be so proud of you Danielle."

Danielle beamed a little, "Thank you Tommy."

A few minutes later, I walked Danielle down the aisle to Helen and when she turned round to see her (her heart skipped a beat), Danielle was breathtakingly beautiful and stunning in her floral print dress.

Afterwards, they said our vows and they kissed in front of us (friends and family), even Grace and Winston put their hands over their eyes. Which Barbara and I smiled and held each other, the priest then announced them as 'Mrs and Mrs Wolfe.'

Throughout the wedding reception, they had photographs and they even had the same photo done twice, (the picture was of Helen, Danielle, Myself, Barbara, Grace and Winston).

When the wedding reception was over, I sat down with Helen and Danielle (as Grace and Winston watched cartoons together), we had a laugh with each other;

"Thank you for today Tommy, it was much appreciated and I am pretty sure that my dad smiled down at us too." Danielle said to me.

"It was my pleasure Danielle." I replied as Barbara and Helen smiled at each other.


	20. David Escapes From Prison

I was at work with Barbara, Winston was now in full time school and he went to the same school as Grace.

It had just gone, ten past twelve in the afternoon, when I had received a phone call from the S.F.P.D;

"DI Lynley speaking?' I said as I heard a male voice on the other line.

"Hi, this is Homicide Detective Morris. I am ring to inform you that David Kirk has escaped from prison last night. He may be on his way to London." He replied.

I almost dropped my phone, then I called Barbara in;

"Havers, in here now please." I said to her as she came in and shut the door.

I put my attention back to the phone call, "Hold on a second! David escapes from prison and your only telling me this now." I responded back as Barbara's face fell.

"We are sorry DI Lynley, but they were thought it was a hoax." He replied calmly.

I was furious, "A hoax?! What kind of people think that a prison escape is a fucking hoax. You do realize that Danielle isn't gonna be happy about this."

Barbara calmed me down.

"I am truly sorry, we don't know where David is but we believe that he may be on his way to London." Morris said as I wasn't happy.

"So this would require us (The London Philly Police Department) and the San Francisco Police Department to work together here." I responded to him.

Afterwards, I hung up and began pacing the office in frustration;

"Babe, we need to tell Danielle and Helen." Barbara said to me and I agreed with her.

"I know we do, but Danielle is happy and she's settled in London. I know she has been having recurring nightmares (recently) but she's happy." I replied as I stopped.

Barbara came over and hugged me, after the hug we informed our boss of the situation and he gave us permission to leave early.

As I drove to Danielle and Helen's house, my mind was swimming with thoughts and worry. When we arrived at their house, I knocked on the door.

Helen answered, "Hi Tommy, everything ok?" She asked unaware of the recent events.

"No it isn't. Is Danielle home?" I responded.

Helen invited us in and I told Danielle what was wrong;

"I'm sorry to tell you, Danielle, that your ex-husband David Kirk has escaped from prison." I said as Danielle became visibly distressed and she had an outburst.

I got up and held her in my arms, "Shush it's ok Danielle."

"I can't face him again Tommy, please don't make me face him again." Danielle said as she cried in my arms.

I replied, "I won't Danielle, I promise."

After that, we went to pick up Winston and Grace from school, Barbara and I decided to stay Danielle and Helen's house (with Winston).

I decided that extra police officers were to stay outside the house and watch over the house (in case David appeared in London).


	21. David Is Sighted In London

A couple of days after the prison escape, David had been sighted at the King's Cross Train Station.

The police watched him (from a far and kept me informed).

I stayed with Danielle and Helen to protect them from David, though eventually they lost him but stayed in case he showed up again.

"Where is he?" Danielle asks me trying not to shake.

"Shush it's gonna be ok, I promise. I won't leave you or Helen ok." I responded as she nodded at me.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a cuddle, afterwards she stayed with Barbara as I went shopping with Helen;

"I'm really scared Tommy!" Helen said to me as I held her hand.

"It's gonna be ok, I won't let David hurt any of you. I would rather die first, before I see or let that son of a bitch hurt my friends." I replied as she smiled at me.


	22. The Final Confrontation

It was six months later, David still hadn't been caught by the police.

Danielle wasn't sleeping at night and neither was Helen, to be honest I couldn't sleep as much, with every little noise or movement it put me on edge all the time.

As I walked into the kitchen (to make a pot of tea for everyone), I noticed Helen outside with a packet of fags, so I went outside and spoke to her.

Just as she lit one, I came out and saw her;

"I Never knew you were a smoker!" I said as she spun her head round to see me.

"I'm not normally, it's just all this with David, and Danielle not sleeping at night. It's getting to me Tommy and I feel useless because, Danielle is my wife, she needs me and I just I feel that I can't help her." I said in response.

I walked over to her and gave her a cuddle;

"Hey, you are doing great. Your here with Danielle and she knows you are here for her, Helen. To be honest, (and from what I remember) you are anything but useless, don't sell yourself short ok." I reminded her as she smiled.

She pulled away and looked at me;

"Barbara has really changed you, hasn't she?" She said as she saw a smile spread across my face.

"Not just Barbara, but if you hadn't come home that day and announced that we were divorcing, I may never have known (or found) how good it actually feels to be here and helping you." He responded as Barbara giggled.

It was a couple of weeks later, I had Grace on my lap and we were playing rock paper scissors, which she won and I couldn't help but laugh.

Then dinner was served and I put Grace in her chair;

"Thank you uncle Tommy." Grace said as I smiled at her 

"Your welcome Grace." I responded.

We sat down and enjoyed the meal, after the meal and pudding, Helen and Danielle washed up the pots and then we went into the living room.

Suddenly, we all stopped dead in our tracks, as we all saw David. The front door was locked and the curtains were closed, it was a hostage situation and the kids were terrified.

"Danielle, we need to talk and I need to tell you something." David said as Danielle clung to Helen.

"I have nothing to say to you David. You killed my family, (my parents and my brother), you robbed them of watching me marry." Danielle said as Grace realised who David was.

"You killed my nana and grandad, and my uncle John. I hate you." She said as I picked her up and cuddled her.

David realised who Grace was and tried to get to her;

"Sweetheart, it wasn't daddy's fault, mommy left me and I wanted to tell her something." He said as Grace clung to me.

Just then David grabbed Winston and put the knife to his skin, as I passed Grace to Barbara;

"Let my son David." I said as Helen was shocked at how much I had changed.

David smiled at me sinisterly, "I have what you want Lynley, and you have what I want. So hand over my daughter to me and you can have your son."

I scoffed, "Do you really think that I would hand over my niece to someone like you." I said to him.

"I am her father, I didn't know she existed until now. She needs me and I want to talk to Danielle alone." He responded.

"Well I won't and Grace doesn't want, you killed her grandparents and her uncle. She doesn't even trust you David, yet you expect me to hand her over to you." I responded.

Just then, David let go of Winston and lunged at me with the knife. A fight ensued between us and I gave just as much as I could take.

However, David overpowered me and grabbed my gun, he pointed it at me and cocked it. Just then the police broke in and shot David in his back.

I quickly got out of the way and watched as he slumped to the floor, after he died I was taken outside and examined by the paramedics;

"Well DI Lynley, you have nine broken ribs and a black eye." The paramedic said to me as I smiled.

I smiled back, then Barbara came over with Grace in her arms, I took Grace from her arms and gave her a cuddle.

"I love you uncle Tommy." Grace said as we hugged.

"I love you too Grace." I responded, then I passed her to Helen as Winston wanted me to hold him.

"Are you ok daddy?" Winston asked me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, daddy will be ok because I have you and mommy." I replied as he just hugged me.


	23. Identity of Danielle's True Obsessor Revealed

As we waited for clearance to go back into the house, I heard a screeching sound and I looked over my shoulder.

"Grace, noooooooooooooooo." Barbara said as I  
saw her run and quickly grabbed Grace out of harm's way.

Helen ran over to Barbara, "Baby you ok?" She said as she took Grace from Barbara's arms.

Just then, a woman got out of the car and pointed the gun at Helen, Barbara quickly took Grace from Helen's arms as the mysterious woman fired the gun at Helen.

"Helen!!!" I said as Barbara heard me say it, as I saw Helen slump to the floor.

"Baby no!" Danielle said as she ran over to me, Barbara, Grace and Winston, "Helen baby, come on baby I'm here."

However, the woman comes into view as Helen comes round, she took the gunshot wound to her stomach.

Danielle looked up as she held Helen's hand, she immediately recognised the woman;

"Helen Kirk, what do you want?"

She smiled at her, "Hello Danielle, it's time to come home."

"I am home." Danielle replied as I stayed in front of her and Helen.

Helen Kirk reloaded her gun, "Everything I did, I did for you. The death of your parents and brother, then Sasha's mother and my own brother."

"You killed her parents? What sort of pyscho are you anyway?" Barbara said as she held Grace in her arms and Winston stayed behind her.

"I want Danielle, I love her and now she is mine. As soon as Helen dies, Danielle belongs to me and no one can save Danielle now." Helen Kirk responded.

Danielle looked down at Helen, "I love you baby, I don't want Helen Kirk. Please hang on baby, your the one I love."

I saw Helen smile at her, we didn't know if she would survive;

"Danielle doesn't love you, Helen. You killed her family and now you want her in a relationship with you." I said to her as she walked over and pointed the gun at Helen's head.

I turned round and saw Danielle pull Helen towards her. Just then, Helen Kirk attacks Danielle and pulls Helen from her arms.

However, Danielle attacks Helen Kirk and when she realises what Helen Kirk is upto, she stops and let's her go after saying;

"Your not worth it."

The police then shoots Helen Kirk before she has a chance to shoot Danielle.

As everything goes in slow motion, the song Bell, Book and Candle - by Eddi Reader, plays over.

Helen is taken to hospital as Danielle joins her in the ambulance, Barbara and I put Grace and Winston in their car seats and we take them to the hospital.

Before this, I locked their house up and then drove us to the hospital. Helen was rushed into emergency surgery and we stayed with Danielle.

Grace and Winston didn't leave Danielle's lap all night and Barbara stayed in my arms as we waited for news on Helen.


	24. Helen Lives

As Barbara, Danielle and the kids slept, the doctor came in and told me everything;

"DI Lynley, I am happy to say that Helen Wolfe survived the operation and it was a success. Also the bullet had missed her heart by three inches." He said as I was shocked.

"But she was shot in her stomach again?" I responded to him.

He knew what I was talking about, "Yes I am aware of that, what I meant was, that when the bullet entered Helen's body it travelled up her stomach and missed her heart."

"Ah right, I'm sorry I misunderstood what you said." I replied as he smiled at me.

"That is no worries Detective Inspector, I should have explained it better. Anyway, you all may go and see Helen." He said.

"Thank you doctor." I shook his hand and turned back to Danielle, she was still asleep.

A couple of days later, Helen woke up and we were all happy;

"You are lucky Helen." I said teasing her.

Barbara tapped my chest (in disapprovement), "Leave her alone you old softly." 

I just smiled at her. "The bullet missed your heart by three inches, also he said that your heart had gone into cardiac distress due to the stress of being shot."

Helen smiled a little as she looked down.

A week later, Helen is recovering well from her ordeal and her heart operation, she was discharged and went home with Danielle and Grace.

I was worried, because something had changed in Helen and she seemed to be just wanting to be near Danielle and Grace.

Still, I just put it down to what had happened, months ago. We were all just glad that Helen survived, as she is well loved by everyone.

Barbara and I went home with Winston, we had some tea though Winston seemed to be upset and we spoke to him about it.

He opened up to us and revealed what he was feeling, we learned that he had been having recurring nightmares about that night and he was scared.

I picked him up and cuddled him;

"Listen to me, daddy isn't going anywhere ok and no one is gonna take me away from you or mommy."

I kissed his cheek softly as I held him in my arms and even Barbara cuddled in. We let Winston sleep with us for a bit, as he was scared.


	25. Buying Our Dream Home

Three months later:

It's three months later, Barbara and I had decided to move out of our current family home as we had just bought our dream home together.

Winston was at school, he didn't want to go bless him but we eased him in back into school and in no time at all, Winston settled back into school and made some more friends.

Soon we visited Danielle and Helen, after moving our stuff from our old house to our new one.

As we walked upto the front door, I knocked on the door aoftly and Danielle answered it;

"Why hello Tommy and Barbara, do come in." Danielle said as we hugged her.

Helen made us all a cuppa, then brought in;

"Here we go." After handing the drinks out, I sat down next to Barbara.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Danielle said teasing a little.

They smiled at each other and then I spoke;

"Barbara and I have bought a house together and we have moved in." I said as they smiled.

"We were wondering, if you two would like to move into our old house." Barbara continued as we smiled.

"Why not, we have been wanting to move out of here. It's bad memories for us and Grace, so a fresh house will be a fresh start for us as a family." Helen responded as Danielle agreed.

We went to get the deeds changed (for mine and Barbara's old house) from Tommy Lynley and Barbara Havers to Danielle and Helen Wolfe.

Afte that was done, Barbara and I helped them to move their stuff from the old house and into the new one.

I decorated Grace's bedroom Princess Pink (as that was her favourite colour), Danielle and Heleb decorated their bedroom in a red-gold floral print design.

Barbara decorated Grace's en suite bathroom in Princess Pink as well. In no time at all, we were done and finished, then we organised Grace's surprise in her new bedroom.

Danielle and Helen put our bed on the wall of the en suite bathroom, which I helped them with. After that, we got downstairs done and the furniture was organised, we all sat down for a well deserved drink.

At three o'clock that afternoon, Danielle drove all four us to the school (as Grace and Winston went to the same school), the school was only a five minute drive from the house.

Danielle and Helen were all smiles as they held hands and walked into the school grounds with me and Barbara.

We had chat, as we waited for the bell to ring;

"Why don't we all have tea at our house? That way, Grace and Winston can watch some cartoons together." Helen said as me and Barbara smiled.

"Sure why not." I responded.

Barbara chimed in; "Besides, it will be nice too for Grace and Winston to take their minds off things. They both witnessed something that did upset them."

Danielle, Helen and I nodded in agreement;

"They do have each other as well as us four, it might just be that they need to be near each other at the moment." Danielle stated as we heard the bell ring.

Just then, Grace and Winston came running out of the classroom, Danielle picked up Grace as I picked up Winston.

"Guess what Grace?" Helen said as she looked at her.

"What mama." She responded cutely.

Helen smiled, "Mommy and I have a surprise for you at home."

Grace's bright blue eyes glistened as a smile spreaded across her face.

Then we walked to the car, Grace wanted to sit on Barbara's knee as Winston sat on my knee. Barbara held Grace and they played rock paper scissors and Grace won.

Five minutes later, Helen pulled up in our driveway and Grace looked out of the window, she was confused and Helen explained to her what had happened.

Grace didn't seem to mind, if anything (I think) it helped her a little bit to let go of the bad memories. 

Even Winston seemed a little different too, nevertheless, we went inside and I carried her upstairs as she was excited about her present.

"Remember Grace, keep your eyes closed." Barbara said as Grace giggled.

Then Danielle and Helen opened her door and Grace opened her eyes;

"A pony, thank you mommy and mama."

I put her down and she walked over to the pony, even Winston had a stroke of the pony, they both giggled when the pony began to lick their hands.

"Grace, this is your pony but these lovely people are going to look after him. You can visit him anytime and even Winston can visit him too." Danielle said to Grace.

Grace hugged them both and named her pony TJ (after both of her uncles Tommy and John), we all just smiled at them.

A little while later, Helen ordered a takeaway for the six of us. Danielle and Helen shared a chicken curry with egg fried rice, me and Barbara shared a chicken chaimaine with egg fried rice. 

Grace and Winston had chicken nuggets and chips with a bottle of fruit shoot for each of them.

After we had tea, me and Barbara decided to stay the night at Danielle and Helen's house, and I drove back to our house to get a night bag for the three of us

I returned a little while later, Helen locked up the front door (as I came back into the house), as Danielle and Barbara got Grace and Winston in the bath, then settled them down in Grace's bedroom.

All four of us read to them, I gave Winston a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate, as Helen gave Grace a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate. Then we left them be and they watched cartoons.

However, after a bath, we sat downstairs and had a chat. At about, ten thirty pm, we went to bed but not before we checked on Grace and Winston.

They were fast asleep snuggled up together, we left the telly on and kissed their foreheads. After that, Danielle and Helen settled into bed as me and Barbara settled into bed in the spare bedroom.


	26. Happy Once Again

It was nine months later, we were happy as a family of three.

We often went round to Danielle and Helen's house, in the Summertime.

At one time, we all went to Disneyland with the kids and they enjoyed it.

Winston and Grace enjoyed it, we had family pictures taken and one picture we printed twice, it was a picture of all six of us.

Afterwards, we all went home and the kids were fast asleep in the back with Danielle and Helen.

Barbara and I continued to solve cases and Winston was growing from strength to strength.

Life has never been the same, since Barbara and I celebrated married life and now we are raising our son Winston together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters:
> 
> DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell  
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> David Kirk - David Tennant  
> Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh  
> Grace Wolfe - (child) Julia Joyce


End file.
